Love Conquers All
by Cessation
Summary: AU: Alec is a Nephilim prince in the kingdom of Idris. Being a closeted gay, he had never once thought that he would ever be in love. But when he was unwillingly whisked off to an abandoned castle by a dragon, he realized just how wrong he was. But when the love of your life is the reason why you're a captive in the first place, it's rather hard to pull of a romantic relationship.
1. Prologue

_20 years in the past._

_Not again_, were the words running through Magnus's mind as he chased after that _fiend_, who dared to interrupt his beauty sleep. And he was just getting comfortable too. The century-old warlock tore into the dark, gloomy forest, with its twisted thorns and prickly brambles. Then again, what could he expect from the Lady of Edom? That "mother of demons" was one hell of a bitch. Not only did she disturbed him, but she had to go into the dreariest place in the whole of Pandemonium. Couldn't she pick like, California, to run off to? At least the chase would have been enjoyable. But no, Magnus had to get stuck in some goddamn wood, with sharp branches tearing at his designer suit, completely destroying it.

The warlock glance around the place, looking for the she-demon. It was just his luck that his good friend Ragnor Fell had to call him in the middle of the night about a demon escape. Curse whichever stupid warlock who summoned her, and curse Lilith for getting out of the pentagram. They were just determined to ruin his night, weren't they? Just because he was the strongest warlock alive doesn't mean that they had to call him whenever a demon got too strong for them to control. Though of course, Lilith was - so far, at least - the strongest out of the lot of them.

He should be snuggling in his comforter instead of chasing a demon all around the kingdom. Especially one as strong as Lilith. This wasn't going to be solved in a simple snap; rather, he had to chase her, then banish her, all the while trying to avoid numerous curses that were no doubt going to be hurled at him.

Oh, the tragedy of life. Demon-hunting were for Shadowhunters, not him. And there were rumors around Pandemonium, too, about Lilith trying to spark a war between them and the Nephilim. The Downworlders had no leader, but Lilith was apparently trying to change that particular fact. And of all people, did it have to be _him_ that had to track her down?

Magnus was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he barely noticed the sphere of black light being thrown towards him until it was inches away from his face. Barely managing to deflect it with a spell, he whirled around to face his attacker, to see a pale lady standing amongst the dead trees, ebony hair flowing down her back, dark eyes alight with sadistic mirth, a small smile on her lips. Her fingers were glowing with the same dark fire that nearly took his life, and her hand was raised, about to fling said fire at a moments noticed.

Magnus quickly composed his face into a smile, hiding the small amount of shock that he had felt immediately. "Lilith," he greeted smoothly, using the same tone that he used with business acquaintance: polite and distant. "What brings you into this dimension, this world? Shouldn't you be busy sucking the life out of another planet?"

"I've decided on a change of target," the mother of demons replied, adopting the same smoothness in her voice as the warlock. "It just happens that one of your kind was foolish enough to try and summon me. Else I would have been hundreds of dimensions away."

_Knew it!_ Damn that young warlock Elias, for bringing her here. Stupid, inexperienced child, meddling with dark magic that he knows nothing about. Summoning a Greater Demon without experience was suicide, not to mention extremely messy and difficult to clean up afterwards. But _no_, he had to continue and summon her anyway, leaving Magnus in this mess.

"Then why don't you leave? The Nephilim wouldn't let you have this world, that's certain." Magnus suggested. "I heard about a few new demon realms that are quite nice this time of the year, with the sun shining and a beautiful beach to relax on, not to mention all the lives to kill and snuff out. Don't let me keep you here."

"But _you_ aren't keeping me here." Lilith said, her face twisting into a smile, every drop of her voice filled with malice. "It's those goddamn Nephilim. I'm planning on taking them down, killing them one by one, as they should have been aeons ago.

"Care to join me, warlock? I'm sure that the Shadowhunters haven't been treating you fairly either. It would be sweet revenge, would it not?"

Ahh, so those rumors _were_ true. Sadly, they weren't possible, and Magnus would be a fool to think otherwise. The Nephilim hold all the power in their kingdom of Idris, and other than declaring war, it simply wasn't possible to wipe them out. Of course, it was certainly tempting to do so, but Magnus just wasn't keen on the destruction of every, single downworlder in the universe. Including himself.

"Tempting offer," he mocked scornfully, "but I rather value my life, Lilith. Get your demon lackeys to do your dirty work, I certainly wouldn't." To emphasize on his point, he raised his hands, letting blue sparks crackle along his palms. "Now, either you leave, or I'll make you leave. Which is it?"

Lilith sneered at that, her eyes glaring at him condescendingly. "Neither." she stated, before launching the first fire ball.

That one was easy to deflect: just a flick of his wrist, and it was deflected into a nearby tree. The other fireballs, however, were a little harder - especially since they were being hurled at him three or four at a time.

Magnus flung a bolt of blue light at Lilith, hitting her across her arm. Her skin that had contact with the spell began to burn and hiss, rotting and peeling away from the wound. The she-demon's face twisted with agony, and she cast a withering at the warlock.

"You will pay for that." she hissed, her eyes burning with rage. The lady of Edom glanced back at her skin with a grimace: it had been charred to the point of crumbling to dust. Magnus didn't answer, opting to throw another bolt of blue light at her instead. This one hit her across the chest, and she gasped at the impact and took an involuntary step backwards.

Lilith gazed at her chest in horror, her skin all corroded and black, burnt as if acid was split there, the flesh raw and bloody. She turned her attention back to Magnus, and he saw that her eyes burned with rage: a rage that burned to the high heavens, a rage perhaps even equal to that of Lucifer's, a rage that contained all the flames of Azazel's forge. It was a wrath unparalleled to anything but hell itself.

If looks could kill, Magnus would have been nothing more than a grease spot on the damp, forest floor.

Lilith raised her arms, blasting hellish flame at the warlock, this time, she didn't hold back or stop to taunt or mock. Magnus tried to defend himself, but the fire was strong; stronger than anything he had dealt before, and it's strength and ferocity caught him off guard. It quickly extinguished the blue-white sparks that he summoned and engulfed Magnus, sweeping him onto the ground.

The first - no, the _only_ thing that he felt was pain. It was unbearable, he felt like he was being burned alive, his insides melting. He gave a scream of anguish, curling into a ball to block out the pain, as if that fetal position would spare him from the assault of magical fire. He bit his lips, splitting it until he tasted the metallic tang of blood on his tongue.

The last thing he heard has Lilith's crackling laughter, full of malice and sadistic glee, before he slipped into blissful oblivion.

**-oOo-**

Magnus woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through his eyelids, temporarily blinding him when he opened his eyes. When the black spots cleared from his vision, he swung his head around to gaze around the clearing. Everything seemed the same as before, even Lilith was there, smiling eerily at him, this time sitting on a rotting tree stump. (how she could even bare to sit on something that disgusting was beyond the warlock.) But something was different - there was a _wrongness_ in the air that was nagging at him, but he just couldn't put a finger on _what_.

What had happened last night? All the warlock remembered was a flash of red fire, followed by excruciating pain before darkness enveloped him. Then he woke up here, and, other than being a little dazed, feeling perfectly fine. His attention flashed back to Lilith, and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Whatever the wrongness was, it definitely had to do with her.

He lifted his forearms off the ground in an attempt to stand, but his weight shifted and he crashed right back down onto the ground, on all fours. He tried again, but the same thing happened. Magnus was vaguely aware of Lilith laughing at him in the background, but he was too preoccupied with his disobedient body to really care.

Why couldn't he _stand_? His body felt heavier than normal, and he was definitely taller too - unlikely as that sounded, considering that his original height was already 6'2. Ugh, he was the fucking High Warlock of Pandemonium, and here he was, having trouble getting to his feet.

He turned his head a whole 180 degrees - the fact that that wasn't supposed to be possible didn't cross his mind - as he glared down condescendingly, expecting to see something, or someone, holding him down: and no one hold the High Warlock down without taking the risk of being sent to Siberia. But instead, he saw scales.

Honey brown scales, to be exact, forming a long, rectangular body that ended in a long tail with an arrowhead tip, reminding Magnus of a whip - thin and flexible. Spikes grew down its back and along the tail, getting smaller as they neared the tip. Broad wings extended out of the back, currently laid limp on the ground beside the warlock, spikes also growing out of the sides of the wings. He could see two legs poking out from under the body, the toes curved into talons.

It was definitely a dragon, though weren't they practically extinct?

What was weird was that the body of the dragon seemed to be connected to...him. A suspicious thought began to form in his mind. No...that wasn't possible. He'd lived a long time, and even he had never seen...

A muddy puddle caught his eye and Magnus gazed desperately into it, almost afraid of what he'll find. The water was murky, but he could see the faint outline of his face. Or at least, what had been his face.

That which stared back at him was the face of a dragon. Its face was angular, curving down into a triangular snout. Its jaw was lined with serrated teeth. The eyes, however, remained the exact copy of his original - green irises that gradually turned to gold in a beautiful gradient, his cat-like pupils residing in the middle. The eyes displayed every ounce of shock he was feeling at the moment. There was no doubt that the face was his.

"Lilith." Magnus snarled, raising his head threateningly and baring his teeth at the she-demon. "What have you _done!?_"

"I've turned you into a demon, obviously." Lilith said, sounding almost bored. "It's a really simple piece if magic. And the binding runes were a piece of cake, too."

Binding runes? Magnus lowered his gaze. True enough, twisting around his forelegs like aggravated snakes were demonic runes, their angles sharp and crude. Squinting his eyes, he translated them, only to stifle a gasp of shock.

_Obedience. Oh shit_.

But the Great and Magnificent Magnus Bane does not show outward emotions, lest of all in front of his enemies, so he bit the gasp before Lilith heard it, adopting a smooth, sarcastic voice to hide the near slip.

"Really, Lilith? Obedience?" He drawled, winking, at the same time giving her a disbelieving look. "Are you really that cliché? Is this the part where you then whisk me off to a cold dungeon, where I have to obey your every whim? And, out of curiosity, why me? Of course, I'm absolutely magnificent, that goes without saying. But I've never thought that the mother of demons would ever be desperate enough to resort to using obedience runes."

"Stupid warlock," the she-demon gave him a look of utter disgust. "As if I'll ever be that desperate, especially not over a half-breed like you. Don't flatter yourself. I merely need a...servant, and you'll do just fine."

"But why turn me into a demon?" Magnus wrinkled his nose in disgust, albeit only half-heartedly. "A dragon has a serious fashion disaster on its hands. I can't even look _trendy_ like this!"

Lilith gave him an eerie smile. "It makes you more useful." she replied simply.

"Useful for what?" Magnus narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Something fishy was definitely going on.

Now Lilith's smile was just plain bone-chilling. "To steal from the Clave. More precisely, to steal the Mortal Instruments."

**-oOo-**

Magnus flew across the sky, his bronze wings beating hard against the harsh winds that were common to the desolate lands surrounding the city of Pandemonium. To get into Idris, kingdom of the Shadowhunters, one couldn't portal because of the protective wards surrounding the place. He'll have to enter Idris by air, before finally portalling into the palace's treasury, where the Instruments were sure to be held.

The wings were certainly uncomfortable to use at first, and felt utterly foreign to him, like he had just grown an extra body part, and was suddenly faced with the task of using it. But then, in a sense, he actually had. At the start, he did a few experimental flaps of his wings, before gaining confidence in the flimsy pieces of leathery skin and finally taking off into the sky.

The minute Lilith was out of sight, he had tried to disobey. Wing off to god-knows-where and ignore the she-demon for all eternity. But the damn runes quickly put a stop to that.

Have you ever felt like your insides were frozen, thawed of the ice, yanked out, microwaved, before being squished right back in, without any pain-killers whatsoever? That was what it felt like, when the runes activated at his disobedience. It hurt so much, Magnus had almost lost consciousness there and there. The pain was like a red haze, covering his thoughts and dulling them into nothing more than mud. He screamed mentally, even though his physical state didn't utter a sound. The flapping of his wings became frantic and automatic, an erratic beating that struggled to bring him back on course, as the warlock fought to bare the agony that was ripping his mind apart.

It ended, of course, when he obeyed the order and continued towards Idris. _Obeying_. That word had never been applied to him before; never had he ever listened to another power due to his independent nature. He was the High Warlock, strongest downworlder in the whole city. It should have been the other way around, with everyone vying for his attention. His judgement feared by many, and his praise valued by all. But with Lilith and her blasted runes, the tables were turned.

He flew on and on. Idris was just in the distance - a beautiful city of glass, with towering pillars of crystal glimmering against the sky, their brilliance as bright as any diamond's. The wind had somewhat subsided, and Magnus flew with a little more grace now, arching across the sky like a copper arrow, straight towards its target.

He entered the kingdom, its lush plains stretched out in front of him, the palace looming up in the distance. He had never been to Idris before, since the two kingdoms had never been on good terms. But this was just...amazing, for the lack of a better word.

Where Pandemonium had been dark and flashy, with clubs situated all over the city, it had a modern, contaminated feel to it. But Idris was all different. It was traditional, surreal, practically screaming that it was the home of royalty - and it was. The Lightwoods, Nephilim descended directly from Raziel himself, live there in the palace. It was enough to bring awe to the warlock, and that was a big feat in itself.

But he wasn't here to sightsee. Landing on the sacred grounds of the kingdom, he opened a portal in preparation to enter, braising his stomach for the ordeal that commonly came with the mystical transportation device.

The treasury of the Shadowhunters would have been a glorious sight, if not for the spoils of war. Warlock marks hanged from hooks along the wall, and various vials of blood and other unidentifiable substances stood proudly on display. Bloodied swords lay on tables, their blades glinting wickedly in the dull sunlight fluttering in through the top window. But what drew his attention were the two items sitting on the stand, the light shining directly in top of it, like a spotlight in a theatre, with the Instruments being the main attraction.

Grasping the gold metal of the cup in his jaws, and the silver sword in his forelegs, Magnus dived back through the portal, making his escape unnoticed.

* * *

**Whew, that's the first chapter. I've never tried writing multi-chapter stories with romance before, so this is going to be something new. Anyway, till the next chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**~ Cessation**

**EDIT: I've added another part to this chapter. Just thought I'll add a notice to it here.**

**EDIT:**** I've added yet another part to this, though it's quite a short one. Oh well, hope you all like it!**


	2. Abducted By a Demon

**I apologize for the insanely late update! But this year is my final exams, and I really have to study. Updates will be slow, but I'll try to type one out nevertheless. Anyway, here's the next chapter! (though forgive me, it's a crappy one)**

**And I hate writing from Magnus's POV, it's so hard to write! How CC manages it is a complete mystery. At least I'm writing Alec's now, thank goodness.**

**Also, you can all thank millionlittlepapercuts and Magnus Glitter Bane Alec for whipping my ass into shape and getting me to write and post this chapter.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I've added another part to the previous chapter, please check it ****out!**

**And I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, though I'm certainly asking for it this Christmas.**

* * *

_20 years back into the present._

Alec Lightwood hated maps. It wasn't the map itself, the poor sheet of paper, no; it was all the work that came along with it. It was almost a routine: Wake up. Check maps. Eat. Check maps. Eat again. Check maps again. Train for a while. Eat. Sleep. There wasn't a single break. Especially since the Instruments were lost.

It happened before he was born. Ever since then, the downworlders and Shadowhunters hated each other even more than usual. It used to be a peaceful time, or so he was told, but now, with the threat of an upcoming war looming over them all, times had gone hard, riddled with problems.

There were a lot of speculation on how the instruments got lost in the first place, though the most common - and the most likely - was the one about a cocky downworlder stealing them. It certainly made sense. Alec had been taught during his whole, entire life that downworlders were deceitful, avaricious creatures. Conceited, sadistic and greedy, wouldn't it be natural for them to want to steal the Instruments?

Every Nephilim was searching for the Mortal Instruments - either searching maps or scouting around the territory, even the royalty, like him. Even the young ones knew that something was wrong, take Max, for instance. Children were meant it be full of life, so why was his brother moping around, bearing a burden just like the rest of them?

It wasn't fair! Alex smashed his fist in the table, ignoring the bang that echoed around in his ears. A drop of water splashed onto the accursed map, and he gave a glare, full of hatred, at the sky, now covered with dull grey clouds, bring on a sense of melancholy. Great, he really needed that. Now things can get even _more_ depressing.

Alec rolled up his maps and stored them in a waterproof bag, keeping it under his desk on the balcony, safe from the coming storm. He cleared his table, then got up and stretched. _Better go back to shelter before you get drench, Lightwood._

But as he made his way back into the palace, the prince caught a flash of bronze out of the corner of his eye. He swung his head around, gazing at the pallid clouds accusingly, as if staring at them would answer his question. What was that?

He waited for a while, but the flash didn't appear again. He frowned, doubting his eyes. Could it have been a figment of his imagination? But surely not. Shaking his head in confusion, Alec made his way to shelter before he got drenched in the torrent that was sure to come.

**-oOo-**

Dinner was uneventful, other than the fact that his sister simply _insisted_ on cooking the meal for the royal family to eat. Quickly excusing himself, Alec decided on munching on his stock of granola bars in his room, saving his stomach for the bout of food-poisoning that commonly went hand-in-hand with Izzy's foul concoctions. Now he was standing idly in the hallway, daydreaming and wasting his time away.

"Alec!" the prince heard his parabatai's voice calling him as Jace ran sauntered up towards him, a sword being swung around lazily in his grip. He wore the traditional Shadowhunter garment: black leather from head to toe. The warrior was already marked with fresh runes, the telltale black marks visibly coiling around his neck like mutated vines. "Feel like doing some training?"

"Sure." Alec murmured, only half concentrating on his adoptive brother. Yet again, his mind traveled back to the same train of thought, the same mysterious occurrence that plagued him. What was the flash all about? It felt like something that he should know, but it just kept nagging at the back of his mind, just out of his reach. "Just let me change first."

Quickly wearing the shadowhunter outfit, Alec jogged to the training room, his hair a messy black halo around his head, blue eyes a little dazed. He'll check through some textbooks in his room later, about that elusive spark of brass in the sky, but now, training was the top priority.

The training was wild: they leaped at each other, clawing at slashing with seraph blades. Half an hour later, the fight was over, leaving Jace sprawled on the ground unceremoniously with Alec bended over him, smirking in victory. "I win." He declared, smile widening when Jace gave him an affronted glare.

Couple of minutes later, when Alec was dressed in a bath robe and was currently waiting for Jace to stop hogging the shower and get his butt out so that he could bathe, he stared at the textbook, looking through different entries of demons. Opening the the book to a random page, he started to read:

_Dragon Demons_

_Coincidentally, they look remarkably similar to medieval dragons in mundane fairy tales, hence their name. They have a triangular head, a long neck, bat-like wings along with a whip-like tail. They have four-legs, though some tend to stand on two. These demons vary in color and physical aspects, though they share the common ones stated above.  
_

_Dragons are known for they're agility in battle as well as the tough, scale armor covering they're skin. They're fiery breath, too, is a unique feature. However, they are rather arrogant in nature, and mostly ignore Shadowhunters unless provoked._

_Rarity: Mostly extinct._

_Danger: Approach with caution, and always with a team and backup.  
_

Alec placed the book down and stared out of the room glumly. This was hopeless: demons aren't color-coded. Knowing that it was bronze wasn't even a clue. Heck, it might not even be a demon in the first place.

And then he saw it - weaving through the clouds like a copper ribbon in a ribbon dance. The prince stumbled to his feet and raced to the balcony, not keen on losing this chance to find out more just as he chanced upon it. The servants and other Nephilim present in the hallways gave him puzzled looks - no doubt because of his ridiculous attire. After all, no one was undignified enough to charge around the palace wearing only a bath robe. If he was paying even the slightest attention, he would have blushed at the stares. But now all he cared about was reaching the balcony before the brown creature flew off.

Running right to the edge and grasping the railing in a death grip, Alec desperately swung his head around as his gaze locked onto the sky, trying to catch a glimpse of that flash. The already pouring torrent of rain cascaded down his hair and cheeks, causing his hair to look mattered and unkempt. But he didn't care. Not this time.

It came again - this time right in front of him. In that short flash, the Shadowhunter manage to make out wings and a long, flexible body, weaving in an out of the heavy masses in the sky. _Demon_.

And then it flew down, in a straight dive, like an eagle towards its prey...and the prey seemed to be him. Alec let out a startled cry and fumbled for his seraph blade, but in a burst of blue sparks, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he lost consciousness.

**-oOo-**

When Alec awoke up of feeling soft sheets caress him, filling him with feathery warmth, he was tempted to believe that everything was just a dream. That he was currently resting on his king size bed in the palace, just having woke up from a restful night. That nothing had happened, and that he had merely imagined the blue sparks and the lithe brown creature in the sky.

But no, the bed was smaller, the sheets made of a slightly rougher material than the one at home. The Shadowhunter pried open his eyes drowsily, taking in his surroundings, though the shock at what he saw was muffled by the soporific haze currently wrapped around his mind from exhaustion.

The walls were a deep ebony black, splatter-painted with a variety of colors. The bed he was on was a vibrant pink, a stark contrast to the faded black of his clothes. The floor was covered in a cerulean blue carpet, and a mahogany desk stood in the corner. From the window frame hung cheery yellow curtains, fluttering in the slight breeze that was drifting through window. At the far end was a jet black wardrobe, with neon green stripes on it. It was more color that he was used to, to put it simply.

But as his drowsiness slowly slipped away, panic started to take hold of the Shadowhunter. Where was he? How did he get here? Was he kidnapped? He must have been, but by who? Why would they want to kidnap him? Did they want to ask for a ransom in exchange for the prince's life? Or is it for another reason? The questions whirled around in his mind, practically demanding for them to be answered.

The prince's heart rate increased in panic, and he began to gasp for breathe. _Calm down, Alec! You're a shadowhunter, not a wimp, so don't act like one!_ He tried to steady his breathing, counting to himself. Everything was fine, nothing was wrong. There had to be a logical reason for this. But when one wakes up in an unknown place, being realistic kind of flies out of the window.

Calming down slightly, Alec tried sorting through his situation logically. The whole room was rather nicely furnished, so perhaps there wouldn't be any torture involve. Someone obviously tried their best to make his..._stay_ here comfortable, which meant that his presence was important to his captor or captors.

Sitting up, Alec finally noticed that he was still in the same bath robe that he was wearing while waiting for Jace to finish his shower. His captor no doubt saw him in this immodest piece of clothing...blushing madly at the thought, he got up and strode towards the wardrobe purposefully. Throwing the door open, he noted, with slight surprise, that all his articles of clothing were hanging inside. Even his ceremonial outfits were there. Alec frowned at the thought of someone rummaging through his clothes. Whoever his captor was, he had no sense of privacy whatsoever.

Taking out a simple black t-shirt, faded jeans and an equally faded sweater, he quickly undid the knot of the robe and slide his legs into the loose-fitting jeans, buttoning it. But just as he was about to wear his shirt, the door flew open with a resounding slam.

And in the doorway stood one of the most, dare he say it?, sexy man that Alec had even laid his eyes on.

* * *

**DONE! YES, YES, YES! I'm sure most of you realized that I've changed the summary and the title, right? Anyway, how was the chapter? Good? Bad? In desperate need of revising and editing? Either way, please review! (I'm such a review-whore. But I guess I don't really deserve the reviews, since I was oh-so lazy in getting this chapter written.)**

**Ciao,**

**Cessation.**


	3. Author's Note

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**I apologise to anyone who thought that I updated. But I, being the fucking idiot, forgot to update the first chapter that I've re-written. Please, check it out!**

**But look on the bright side - while this isn't exactly a new chapter, you have like, 2k+ words to read as an additional part in the first chapter! So...yeah! Enjoy it!**

**This AN will be replaced with a chapter once I've had the 2nd chapter written.**

**Hasta La Vista!**

**Cessation.**


End file.
